1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an electronic component, more particularly, to a mounting structure of a flat-lead package-type (FLP) electronic component on a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic components arranged on printed wiring boards are constructed as dual in-line package types and flat-lead package types. Recently, these electronic components have been becoming increasingly dense in structure and thus give off high amounts of heat during operation.
In order to dissipate the heat from the electronic components, a cooling mechanism, such as a heat sink, is arranged at the top of the package.
However, the cooling mechanism acts as a load on the electronic components, particularly the soldered lead terminal portions of flat-lead package types on the printed wiring board, resulting in cracks and separation of the soldered lead portions.